Pokey Patch
by Dark Little World
Summary: Momo falls in a patch of stickers. They're all over her butt and foot. They hurt and she can't take them out herself. Will  Ichigo be helpful?


_**Hey. It's Marissa! Or Dark Little World. Here is a cute one shot! Can't help but say that I like this couple. I think it's adorable. IchiMori fan! XD well here it is! ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

Ichigo was walking around town when Orihime runs up to him "Ichigo!" Ichigo looks at her "Hey Orihime, what's up?" Orihime grabs his wrist and pulls him somewhere "I need your help!" Ichigo lifts an eyebrow "With what?"

They approach a bench with a petite girl on it. She lays on her stomach and kicks her feet slowly back and forth, her head is propped up by her arm, her hand is holding her head.

The girl spots them "Finally you're back. I got bored so I watched some kids feed a bird and- who's that?" Momo says as she looks into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo stares into her chocolate eyes. He finds himself somewhat attracted by the color and life in them. Orihime releases Ichigo's wrist "This is my friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo, this is Momo Hinamori."

Ichigo looks Momo over. Her hair is in a lazy bun, she wears a baseball shirt with red sleeves that go down to her elbows. She wears short red cloth like bike shorts and black tube socks that go up to her knee's. He notices her hands are bandaged up.

He see's her foot is covered with green specs. Then he also notices her butt is also covered with the specs. He blushes when he realizes that he was staring at her butt.

"W-What are those green specs on your…. Foot?" Momo looks at her foot "I fell into a patch of these pokey things. Hurts because they got spikes."

Ichigo looks at Orihime "Why am I here?" Orihime giggles "You have to take them out silly." Ichigo stares at her like she's crazy "You want me….. to take them out?" Orihime nods "I can't do it because they hurt my fingers. But you're Ichigo, so you have to do it."

Ichigo sighs "Fine, what do I get out of it?" Orihime shrugs "I dunno" "A free pair of tube socks!" Momo says giggling. Ichigo scoffs "Forget the payment." Momo pouts "Fine then."

Orihime walks away "Have fuuuuun." Momo notices Orihime leaving "Hey! You're leaving me with him!" Orihime waves "It's fine his family owns a clinic!"

Momo gets off the bench without sitting on it or stepping down with her foot full of spikes. She stands on one leg "Orihime!"

"I'll take you to the clinic" Ichigo says with a casual tone. Momo looks at Ichigo "No way José!" Ichigo blinks "My name is Ichigo." Momo hops off "I know that baka!" "Hey where are you going!" Ichigo says a bit annoyed.

"Away from you" Momo says as she tries not to fall, Ichigo sighs and walks to her. Momo tries to hop faster but Ichigo throws her over his shoulder.

Momo squeals in surprise "PUT… ME… DOWN!" Ichigo walks to his families clinic "No. you need those things out of your foot and your ass." Momo gasps "YOU LOOKED AT MY BUTT! YOU PERVERT!" Momo starts kicking "PUT ME DOWN!"

Ichigo's eye twitches "No. I will not put you down and I am not a pervert!" Momo struggles to get out of his grip "LIAR! YOU WERE LOOKING AT MY BUTT! YOU ARE A PERVERT!"

Ichigo jumps causing Momo's stomach to collide with his shoulder. Momo wheezes "What…. The hell… was that… for!" Ichigo shrugs "To shut you up." Momo tries to catch her breath "Damn….. You….." They arrive at the clinic and see's a note '**At the cemetery. Clinic is closed till we get back -Isshin.**' Ichigo sighs and walks in "I guess I'll have to take them out."

Ichigo lays Momo on the bed (_**HOSPITAL BED YOU PERVERTS! xD**_) Momo sighs as Ichigo grabs some tweezers. Ichigo sits on a chair "So which one do you want me to start with?"

Momo looks at her butt then her foot. She smirks "My butt." Ichigo sighs "Fine" He starts to take them out, one by one. Momo winces in pain, Ichigo notices "Sorry, would you like me to go slower?" Momo nods "Please?" (_**PERVERTS! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!**_) Ichigo nods and takes them out slower.

It's been an hour and there are about 50 spike balls in a bowl. Ichigo examines her butt to see if he missed and. He didn't "Alright now the foot"

Momo yawns "Hurry! I'm falling asleep!" Ichigo chuckles "Alright" he begins to take the spikes out.

Thirty minuets later he's done. He gets up and throws the spikes away. He puts the bowl and tweezers away, he goes back to Momo to find her sleeping peacefully.

Ichigo leans on the door frame and his eyes soften '_She looks beautiful when she's sleeping….. Wait, what am I thinking? Snap out of it._' Ichigo tries to look away but can't.

Momo shivers and tries to reach for a blanket but finds none. She curls up into a ball for warmth. Ichigo notices her shiver and grabs a blanket.

He walks over to her and notices he missed a spike. Ichigo frowns. The spike is on her boob. '_It's on her boob. And the tweezers are put away, I don't feel like going upstairs to get them… I guess I'll just have to grab it…. But how did it get on her boob?_' Ichigo reaches for the spike when Momo opens her eyes.

She see's Ichigo's hand near her boob she grabs his hand "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ichigo points at the spike "Getting the spike. No biggie." Momo gasps "NO BIGGIE! IT'S ON MY GOD DAMN BOOB AND YOU'RE GOING TO GRAB IT!"

Ichigo nods, Momo stares at him "Sounds reasonable." Momo shrugs and takes the spikes off and flicks it at him. The spike lands on Ichigo's lip, piercing it. Blood trickles down his lip.

Momo gasps again "Oh my gosh I am so sorry Ichigo!" Ichigo takes the spike off and licks the blood "Its fine." Momo shakes her head and gets up "No it's not!" Momo hops off the bed, makes him sit down and looks for the medical kit.

She gives up looking for it and grabs a loose piece of her shirt. She tears it off, revealing her stomach, which makes Ichigo blush. Momo dabs his lip with her shirt.

She notices how soft his lips look. How moisten they are. She can't help but stare. Ichigo licks his lips taking her out of her trance. She blushes and looks away.

Ichigo stands and looks in the mirror "Heh, it looks like my lip got pierced." Momo holds her torn piece of shirt "Well it kinda did. Sorry." Ichigo chuckles "It's fine, it was an accident right?" Momo nods and smiles.

Ichigo can't help but to smiles back '_Her smiles is very pretty. Her lips are so pink…. And they look tasty… I wonder what it feels like to kiss her….. wait what?_' Ichigo blushes when he realizes he was thinking of her that way.

Momo feels a breeze on her stomach, she looks down and blushes when she see's her T-shirt is torn in half "Oh.. Uh.. I didn't' realize I tore my shirt.." Ichigo smirks "Well I guess you need a new one?" Momo nods, she notices the spike on the floor.

She bends down to grab it. _RIP!_ Momo stands up quickly and blushes deeply. Ichigo couldn't help but let out a little laugh "Wait here I'll be back."

He chuckles as he goes up stairs to get her some clothing. Momo sits on the bed '_Oh god, this is so embarrassing! First I fall into a spike patch then I tear my shirt in half and then I rip my shorts! Oh dear today is not my day!_' Momo thinks as she kicks her feel slowly back and forth.

She then wonders onto how soft his lips felt under the cloth of her shirt '_I wonder how they would feel…. How would they taste?_' Ichigo walks in and hands her one of Yuzu's dresses "This is the biggest thing I could find in my sisters closet."

Momo takes it "Th-Thank you." Ichigo nods "I'll wait outside the door." Momo nods, Ichigo walks out the room and closes the door. Momo takes off her ripped t-shirt and shorts.

She puts the dress on and finds it awfully short. It goes an inch past her butt. She blushes '_Man. This sucks, and this is the biggest?_' Momo lets Ichigo know that she's done.

Ichigo walks in and see's how short her dress is. He blushes "D-Do you want me to get my friend to fix your shirt and shorts?" Momo brightens up "Please?" Ichigo nods and takes her clothes "I'll see if he can fix them right away." Ichigo excuses himself and goes to the other room to call Uryu.

Momo sits down but see's her dress goes up. She quickly stands '_Now I have a short dress. Fate is being awfully mean_' Momo pouts.

Ichigo walks in "Sorry but my 'Friend' refuses to help me. He's being an ass but I'll get it fixed." Momo nods "Okay. Thank you for your help Ichigo. I must get going before my brother sends a search party."

Ichigo chuckles "You want me to walk you home?" Momo looks down at the floor shyly "S-Sure" Momo stands and they walk out of the clinic.

They walk to her house, talking about random things and how their lives are going. "Yeah, Toshiro is my brother. But I didn't know he was dating your sister. What a small world." Ichigo nods "A very small world."

A gust of wind passes by making Momo's dress fly up. Momo squeals and holds the front down, leaving the back flying and showing her lacey underwear.

Some guys whistle, Ichigo gives them a death glare and holds her dress down. Momo blushes ten shades of red "Th-Thank y-you again I-Ichigo" Ichigo nods and hides his blush "No problem."

They arrive at her house. Ichigo walks her to her front door "I'll make sure you're shirt and shorts get fixed." Momo nods "And I'll give you you're sisters dress back…. I can give it to right now! Come in and I'll change!"

Ichigo begins to shake his head but Momo pulls him inside. She serves him tea and runs upstairs. Toshiro walks to the kitchen to see the orange haired boy. Toshiro stares at him "Who are you and why are you in my house?"

Ichigo looks at Toshiro "Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm waiting for your sister." Toshiro crosses his arms and lifts an eyebrow "are you now? What for?" Ichigo sips his tea "She borrowed my sisters dress and insisted that she returns it right away."

Toshiro growls a bit "Why did she borrow a dress from you're sister?" Ichigo sighs "Because she tore her outfit." Toshiro's mouth curves up into a snarl "And how did this-"

Momo hops into the room in a short skirt and a tank top "Sorry about the long wait, couldn't find anything to wear since Shiro doesn't do the laundry." Ichigo blushes at her outfit. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEARING BED WETTER!"

"I do not wet the bed and its called a skirt. This teaches you to do the laundry more often" Momo says as she pulls her eyelid down and sticks her tongue out.

Toshiro grumbles and stomps to his room, Momo sighs and hands Ichigo the dress "Here ya go." Ichigo takes the dress and looks away "Thanks…. I should get going. My dad might be home." Momo nods and she walks him to the door

"Goodbye Ichigo!" Momo says as she waves. "Bye Momo" Ichigo says as he waves back.

A few days later Ichigo manages to get Uryu to fix the clothes. Ichigo walks to Momo's house. He knocks on her door. Momo opens it.

She smiles at him "Ichigo." his name rolls off her tongue like silk. He smiles "Momo" Her name sounds amazing coming out of his mouth. Momo smiles wider "Would you like to come in?" Ichigo shrugs "Why not?" Momo lets him in and serves him tea.

They talk for a while. "And that's how my dad wakes me up in the morning" Ichigo says with a scowl. Momo laughs. '_God her laugh is beautiful._' Ichigo looks her over.

Momo is wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a baby blue skirt that flows around when she walks. Her hair is let down and it flows around her face. Making her look more beautiful.

Momo looks Ichigo over also. He is wearing an open sweater with a purple 96 shirt under, black skinny jeans with a chain and blue converse.

Ichigo's phone goes off. He opens it and see's his father texted him '_**Where are you son! It's already 7:05! YOU'RE FIVE MINUETS LATE FOR DINNER!**_' Ichigo gulps '_Crap. I'm in deep shit._' He closes his phone and stands "Sorry, but I have to go. My father is freaking because I'm late for dinner."

Momo nods and shows him to the door "I understand. Goodbye Ichigo" Ichigo nods and stares at her lips.

Momo blushes as Ichigo wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. He leans down and his lips meet hers. They kiss, both of them never wanting it to end. Ichigo reluctantly pulls away "S-Sorry." Momo shakes her head "It's fine." Ichigo smiles at her "I guess I'll be calling you later?"

Momo nods, Ichigo lets her go "Maybe we could go for some pizza and a movie?" Momo smiles "I'd like that." Ichigo smiles and kisses her again "Bye" Momo sighs happily "Bye." Ichigo waves and walks home.

He enters the house and is greeted by his fathers foot. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU SON! YOU KNOW THAT DINNER IS AT 7:00 SHARP! BUT YOU ENTER AT 7:07!" Ichigo gets up "Sorry dad, had some important things to take care of."

Isshin scowls "Like what?" Ichigo smiles "Getting the girl of my dreams"

~_Fin_~


End file.
